


Sanders sides requests

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Aww Virge cares about him, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Janus hisses when he's mad, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, New side!, Not much of that last one though, Ooh boy we're off to a great start, Orange is Rage, Physical Abuse, Spoilers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tea, That's it, The second one is just drinking tea, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: Basically, request things to do with the boys. I will only write things I'm comfortable with, so no porn, RemRom, fetishy or kinky stuff.WARNING: SOME CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR FLIRTING WITH SOCIAL ANXIETYThis is where I post requests from both Ao3 and my Tumblr, Logan-The-Fandom-TrashboiRequests: CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICENOTE: I will still post previous requests while they're closed, I'm just trying to juggle requests and exams-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966567
Comments: 52
Kudos: 53





	1. List of Mistakes (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr:
> 
> fic idea uhhhh something related to what roman said abt The List of Mistakes

Roman was still buzzing from the excitement. He couldn’t sit still, either pacing around his room, spinning in his chair or fiddling with his pen.

His notebook was open in front of him, where he had written at least 100 ideas for a date with Nico.

He was just writing #101, when there came a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” He said in his usual cheerful tone.

The door opened, and there stood Virgil in all his glory. His eyeshadow had returned to the regular black, and he looked... concerned?

“What’s wrong...?”

“Umm... I just... Noticed something you said earlier...”

“And... that was?”

“Something about keeping a list of the mistakes you’d made...”

Ah, that. He had really hoped neither Thomas nor Virgil had noticed that; he hadn’t meant to say it.

“Well, you know... I... Don’t actually keep a list...”

“But... It still... Kinda... Y’know...”

“...Worried you?”

Virgil’s face flushed, and Roman couldn’t help but smirk.

“Alright, Virge. Well, I’m okay, so there’s no need for you to worry about me.”

“Okay, well... If you’re sure.”

He nodded.

“I am”

“Yeah... Umm... If you... need to talk, or whatever...”

“Umm... Thanks...”

After a vaguely awkward silence, Virgil nodded and left.

Far on the other side of the mindscape, Janus looked up from his book.

Someone was lying.


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by idontgiveafuckaboutshit on Tumblr:  
> Mutual loganxremusxjanus watching the others hush over nico while just calmly sipping tea.

It was loud in the light side of the mind palace. Roman, Patton and even Virgil were all hanging out together; all excited about the news.

They never did include Logan, so that meant it was easy for him to slip away.

When he rose up into the dimly lit dark side of the mindscape, he was greeted by his two partners.

Janus had made a pot of tea, and was apparently trying to teach Remus how to drink it like a civilized human being. Emphasis on trying.

"Hello, you two"

"Logan! Hey!!! Come drink tea with us!"

He smiled faintly and sat on the couch beside them. Janus conjoured a teacup that was mostly plain white with a blue and gold rim that matched his and Remus'.

"So," Janus said calmly. "I see the others are ignoring you again."

"It's fine, they rarely do include me at the best of times. I'm okay being left out of their... Enthusiastic... Celebrations."

"Very well. Tea is much more enjoyable anyway."

"Indeed"

Remus looked from one to the other, grinning. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Janus stopped him.

"I sswear, if you even think about ssaying ssome dirty joke again-"

"Janus, calm yourself."

He cleared his throat.

"I apologize. Remus, please try to control what you are saying. Thank you."

The three of them went on talking and drinking their tea for a while, before Logan felt the familiar tugging sensation.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now."

"Oh... Okay then. Same time next week?"

Logan smiled.

"Always."


	3. Cygnus (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Addison@ao3 on Ao3:
> 
> I'm not going to put the entire description in here, because it would spoil the rest of the chapters for this, but it's about the orange side (Rage). He's been imprisoned in his room by the other sides, and has come back with vengeance...

It was cold... Dark...… Silent...… He couldn't see, touch or hear anything. It was like he had been asleep for a long time.

He suddenly, strangely, felt his feet touch the ground. He felt everything he had become accustomed to slip away from him, and he took a deep breath (had he been holding it? He didn't know).

Gone was the darkness, the cold, and the silence. He looked around... His room? It was covered in dust and cobwebs, but everything else was as he had left it. Had he been here the whole time? For how long?

Cygnus sat down on his bed. Cygnus... That was his name, right? Probably.

Rage... RAGE!

His thoughts, which had been previously swirling around in his mind, suddenly came to a halt as he remembered.

Them... IT WAS THEM

They had locked him away!!! He... They said he was dangerous.... Hell, even bad creativity had been allowed to stay, but...

Not one of Thomas' emotions?!

Them... What were their names?

The darker sides, like himself, kept their secrets to themselves, and knew very little about each other, even then.

He could remember... Some of them...

Roman... The stupid prince one, who sung all the time and NEVER SHUT UP about his passions. Disgusting.

Patton... The even more stupid one, the dad friend who ALWAYS tried to get him to talk about how he was feeling... Ugh...

And... Logan... Possibly the worst of them all; he was a controlling, emotionless, self-centred nerd who could never STAND to be wrong, even though he was most of the time.

It was just... infuriating, and what better way for him to be involved than pure anger.

He suddenly heard shouting coming from downstairs. Thomas must be feeling his presence already.

It continued for another few seconds, before it suddenly went quiet. He had done all he needed to without even leaving his room.


	4. List of Mistakes (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Mel456 on Ao3:
> 
> Could you possibly do a part 2 I loved it
> 
> I kind of want to focus on that cliffhanger where Janus sensed Roman lying about the list

Someone was lying. Or had done just then... But who?

He could feel where the other five sides were in the mind palace; One was in Remus' room, one was in Roman's room, and one was going from Roman's room to join the remaining two in the kitchen.

He assumed the side in Remus' room was the duke himself, and the one in Roman's room was the prince. After all, that made the most sense. He decided his best bet was to rise up in the kitchen to see Logan, Virgil and Patton to confront them about it.

The lights were always brighter on that side of the mindscape, but he forced himself not to squint. Virgil looked up from his phone, and immediately hissed, much like a cat would.

Patton turned around from what he was doing, smiling as he saw Janus.

"Oh, hey! Do you want to help make cookies?"

"As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I cannot... Virgil, I noticed you go into Roman's room for a short period of time and then leave less than a minute later. During that time, one of you told a lie."

"What?! WERE YOU LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION?!"

He chuckled.

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"IT'S JUST SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO, OKAY?"

Virgil's voice seemed to echo slightly, and Janus noticed a glint of purple appear in his eye. Patton stepped forwards to stop them from attacking each other, or anything else drastic.

"Come on kiddos, settle down. Janus, why does this matter so much?"

"Because... I can tell the importance of the lie told, and... This one was..."

"Well, you have my word it wasn't me"

Virgil put his phone in his pocket and set off to leave, but Janus grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Tell me what Roman said to you."

"You really wanna know, fine! I asked what he meant earlier when he said something about a list of mistakes, and he said he didn't have one. I said it was still a cause for concern, and he said..."

Virgil trailed off.

"He said what?"

"He said he was okay..."

"Near to the end of the conversation?"

Virgil nodded.

"Ah... I think we found it then... Right, come on."

Janus grabbed Virgil's sleeve again and tugged him along the corridor. Behind them, Logan and Patton exchanged looks, and went back to making cookies.

Virgil yanked his arm away and stopped.

"Alright, what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting nice to everyone all of a sudden?"

"That doesn't matter... I'm just trying to help you and your friends-"

Virgil sighed.

"Whatever, it's not like you'll tell me the truth anyway."

The two of the set off without another word, and Virgil found himself knocking on Roman's door for the second time in under ten minutes.

"Who is it?" Shouted a voice from inside.

"Umm... Me again..."

"And me, but that doesn't matter. I doubt you would actually want to talk to me at the moment..."

There was a pause, before the door opened. Roman looked impatient, and glared at Janus before stepping aside for them to go in past him.

"So, what brings the snake here?"

Roman's tone was bitter, and he sounded like he didn't want Janus around in the first place.

"I came here to check on you, as me and Virgil figured out you were lying when you said you were okay"

He paused for a moment.

"So, you were listening in on our conversation, and then decided you could just-"

"Janus! I... I'll take it from here, okay?"

He sighed, before nodding.

"Alright, you two have a lot to talk about."

He sank out and went back to his room. A few hours later, his phone buzzed.

EmoNightmare: Hey, thanks...

He smiled, and typed out a reply. Maybe they could learn to get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, sorry this is late!!! Ik I said I'd post it yesterday but I fell asleep before I could finish-


	5. See if I care (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JanusTheSlimeyBoi on Ao3:
> 
> It's about Logan and takes place during and after SvS Redux. After the part where Patton ask Logan for some information about the matter and we start to see the skip button and we see Patton press it, we then see Janus's cane drag Logan away. This story starts after that moment. After the whole skip button disaster, Logan begins thinking about all the times he's been ignored, the times all the other Sides insulted him or told him to shut up, and Thomas not listening to him. Logan begins to believe that he's useless and that he's faulty and Thomas doesn't need him. All of this along with the skip button causes Logan to mentally and physically breakdown.

SKIP

That was all it took. Logan felt himself being yanked to the side, away from the projection of his little lowdown box. He looked up at the figure who was holding his hand out towards him.

A half-snake, half-human face stared back.

He wanted to yell the usual "DECEIT!" and get him to leave, but he looked so... Kind.

Logan wasn't used to a lot of kindness these days. He wasn't shown a lot of anything, really.

He took the other side's hand, and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet.

"Umm... Thank you"

Deceit nodded once, the same sly smile on his face as usual...

"It's alright. Are you okay, Logan?"

The words caught in his throat. When was the last time he had heard those words? The fact he couldn't remember was probably not a good thing...

He avoided Deceit's eyes as he nodded, and said "Yes, I'm.. Fine."

The other side's eyes narrowed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well... Can we talk later? When I'm certain we won't be interrupted?"

Logan nodded, and the other side turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Deceit turned to face him.

"Thank you, Deceit..."

"Janus..."

"W-what?"

"My name is.. Janus..."

De- Janus smiled again, more friendly and welcoming. Logan nodded again, although it didn't make sense to do so at that precise moment.

With that, Janus disappeared with a swoosh of his cloak.

Logan looked around his room. It was as tidy and organised as it ever had been, and he went over to sit at his desk.

The chair moved backwards ever so slightly, and he took note of how the wheels moved as he pushed it with his feet. It was surprisingly enjoyable.

'Enjoyable? What, so the stiff old robot has feelings now?'

Not that voice again... He couldn't stand it. His response was only a quiet mutter. "No, I don't. Feelings are... Impractical."

'They're undeniable. No matter how hard you try, you always feel things. It always gets to you. All the insults, this new trend of ignoring every little word you say... All of it. Now tell me, Logan. How does that make you feel?'

"I... Don't know..."

'There it is! Here we have it folks! Little Mr Perfect isn't so perfect after all! So, what does that make you?"

He pushed his chair away from his desk and sent it spinning across the room as he stood up. He clutched his head in his hands and tried to force the voices out, knowing that would never work.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!!!"

'But I do'

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he forced himself not to sob out loud.

'It makes you a failure'

Just before he could allow himself to cry, he felt the familiar tugging sensation that meant someone wanted him in the video. Yay. He quickly wiped his eyes with the heels of his palms and sank down to pop up in the living room.

"Not that any of you care, but I am unharmed..."

~~~~~

Only a few minutes of torture. A few minutes of their false sympathy and lack of interest in what he had to say. Why had he never noticed that before? Had they always been like that? Always... Ignoring him?

He knew for certain that they never ignored him before Thomas started making the videos, and even quite a while into the production of them, he had been listened to. So what, did they simply lose interest in what he had to say?

As he sank down, he took one last look at Janus' face. He was the only one who seemed to truly care about him, but that could easily be an act. Just a ploy to make him abandon the others and join him with the dark sides.

Well, it wouldn't work.

He rose up in his room and slammed his hands onto his desk. The hard wooden surface made them sting from the sudden impact, but he didn't care.

A few tears fell down onto the open pages of his notebook full of his surprisingly messy handwriting, and he choked out a sob.

Logan threw his notebook onto the floor, tearing a few of the pages out in the process. He swept all of the stationary that he had organised in pots onto the floor, pens and pencils rolling across the carpet.

That didn't feel like it was enough, so the chair was kicked until it crashed back into the desk, and he threw his neatly organised bedding onto the floor as well.

Normally at this point in the meltdown, he would sit himself down and sort his room out before anyone else saw it. However, it didn't usually resort to him punching the pillow still remaining on the bed and trying desperately not to scream.

His head hurt and his glasses had fallen off and probably cracked somewhere in the mess; his tie had loosened and he had undone the top button of his black polo shirt.

It just wasn't... fair.

They all listened to Roman, and Patton, and Virgil... Even Janus and Remus...

It seemed like he was the only one they didn't listen to...

He flopped down onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow, sobbing. Time seemed to simultaneously slow down and speed up, and after his sobs died down, he just lay there listening to the clock on his bedside table (or on the floor, he hadn't opened his eyes yet and honestly he was too tired to care).

He didn't know how long he had been lying there for, but at some point he dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by a very concerned Janus.

"Logan? What happened in here? Are you okay???"

He just lay there, silently.

"Do you.. want me to just sit here for a bit?"

He nodded, closing his eyes as Janus sat down on the bed beside him.

It felt nice, knowing someone was there. The others had probably made him go and talk as a form of punishment, or something, but Logan didn't care about that.

It only stung a little.


	6. Cygnus (2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is angry, and Logan happens to be the victim of his sudden outburst...

It was quiet in the living room. Too quiet...

Janus sighed. Virgil's presence alone seemed to heighten his anxiety, despite the fact he hadn't said anything for around half an hour, and had just been minding his own business on his phone.

Maybe the quiet was because of an apparent lack of Patton and the twins, and Thomas was watching some dumb show about, as Logan had put it, "queer shapeshifting alien gemstones".

Said side got up to refill his coffee cup, and Janus stared at the screen, trying to make sense of it.

It was a show that Thomas had insisted upon rewatching, and it was definitely surprising that Roman and Patton weren't there...

Strange...

Logan re-entered the room and moved to sit back down next to Thomas. Suddenly, he tripped and spilled coffee onto the couch.

"Wha- LOGAN!!!"

"Oh! I apologize, I will clean that up right away-"

Logan seemed flustered, and Thomas... Wasn't backing down.

"NO! YOU... I have no idea how I've put up up with you for so long!"

"W-what?!"

Virgil put down his phone.

"Thomas, it's fine-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Without another word, Logan sank down again. The other three watched him go. Virgil stood up, and made his way over to him.

"Thomas, what the hell?!"

"I-I! I don't-"

"You had NO REASON to say that to him! It was an accident!!!"

"I don't know why I said any of that! I... I don't know what came over me..."

"LIAR!!"

Janus stood up, finally deciding that he should intervene.

"He wasn't lying, Virgil. I would have sensed it if he had."

"Then... What was that?"

Janus paused.

"I can't say for sure... Hold on, I need to check something..."

"Check WHAT?"

"Something important! Look, just... Don't follow me. It could be risky..."

Virgil seemed to realise what Janus was talking about, or rather, who. He nodded.

"Fine, be quick."

Janus sank down and made his way straight to Cygnus' room. There was no way he could possibly have got out... 

As he reached the door, he sighed in relief. It was still locked.


	7. See if I care (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Janus have a long-needed discussion

The clock was still ticking. Janus was still sat on the edge of his bed. He still felt... Bad.

Logan opened his eyes, vaguely realising how blurry things were without his glasses. Oh yeah, that's why he had them... To aid his abhorrent vision.

Janus gently put one gloved hand on his shoulder. Although the gesture was supposed to be comforting, Logan somehow hated it. He had never been a huge fan of touch. Unfortunately, Patton didn't seem to have realised this yet, and was constantly surprising him with hugs or putting an arm around his shoulder.

Janus seemed to have realised his shudder, so he moved his hand away again. That was better.

"So..."

Logan looked up at him, or tried to. Janus placed something in his hands.

"Your glasses got a bit... cracked... Sorry"

Logan put them on and sat up.

"I-it's fine... Not your fault..."

"Right... If you don't mind me asking, what happened in here?"

Logan sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure..."

"Meltdown, huh?"

"Maybe? I-I don't really know..."

"It's okay, you don't have to know everything..."

He closed his eyes again and sighed. He had a headache forming right behind his eyes, and he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"I do though... The others expect me to always have an answer, and then they never listen to what I have to say... It's like I might as well just... Disappear..."

"Hey, that's not true. You may think that's the case, but trust me, it isn't. I know for a fact they care about you."

"Then why don't they ever listen to me?!"

He looked at Janus, who looked... Patient. Like he was listening to what Logan had to say, and not judging him for it or commenting on how he was a nerd or insulting him. Just... Listening.

"That... I can't answer that for them, but I'm sure you can ask..."

"Not... N-not yet... I don't think I'd be ready just yet..."

"Okay... There's no rush for this."

Logan sighed again, and leaned against Janus' shoulder. The two sat in silence for a moment, and Logan just listened to the other side breathing.

"... May I put my arm around your shoulder?"

Logan nodded, and Janus gently did so.

"Thanks for asking..."

"No problem... You seem tired."

"I... don't tend to get much sleep these days... A lot of memories to sort through..."

"But... You can sleep now..."

He nodded.

"I guess so... Not in my shirt and tie though, that would be a bad idea."

"Okay... Can I help you tidy this up before I go?"

Janus gestured to the rest of the room, which was still trashed from earlier.

"Yes, thank you..."

"No problem"

The two of them stood up, and began picking up various items off the floor. Logan smiled to himself as he watched Janus. Maybe he would be okay.


	8. Cygnus (3/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan receives a visitor

Logan sat down on his bed, forcing himself not to cry. No, he wasn't supposed to...

Suddenly, he heard laughter. Cold, cruel laughter; the kind he hadn't heard in a long time.

"W-what...?"

"Aww, poor widdle Logic, all alone... Tell me, how does it feel, knowing everyone hates you?"

"They... Cygnus?!!?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"B-but... But we-"

"B-b-b-but w-we l-locked you a-away!!"

Cygnus' voice was mimicking his in a way that Logan would normally have considered childish, if it was one of the others doing it...

"We did! And for a good reason. How did you get out?!"

"That doesn't matter"

He got closer to Logan, standing over him.

"...Because you're coming with me"

The last thing Logan saw was the Orange side's face, before he hit him over the head and the world went dark.

~~~~~

'Logan' readjusted his tie, and put on his glasses.

He smiled at his success in the mirror, before straightening his face and exiting the room.

This was going to be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I'm going away for a few days so I'm going to post this chapter and another today, and write another one to post as soon as I get back...


	9. Cygnus (4/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus successfully manages to pose as Logan in front of Thomas and Virgil while the real one remains trapped and blindfolded in his room

Cygnus popped up in the living room, greeted with Thomas and Virgil sat on the couch facing away from each other.

Thomas looked close to tears, and Virgil looked even more on edge than usual.

It had been so long since he'd seen the others, for a moment he didn't know what to say. Virgil and Thomas both looked as he appeared, and immediately seemed to brighten up.

"Logan! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I have no idea why I said any of that... Really, I didn't mean it, it just... Came out..."

He smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm quite alright... Thomas, I accept your apology."

"... Are you sure?"

Virgil put one hand on his shoulder.

"You know... This is dumb for me to say, but... You can tell us if you're not okay..."

He felt a lump in his throat. They NEVER used to say things like that to him... He was always a problem, a danger to Thomas and his friends, certainly not someone with feelings he may like to discuss.

This made him furious, but he forced himself not to show it. They'd catch on too quickly if he did.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just came back to tell you that. If you would excuse me, I have to go and do my job now. Farewell"

He sank out silently, and went straight back to the real Logan's room.

Cygnus closed the door and locked it to ensure he wouldn't be interrupted, and sat down at Logan's desk. His room was so... tidy... Even he had to admit it was... No, impressive wasn't the word...

Typical. Very typical behaviour for Sir Logan Perfectionist.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was painted black with small white dots painted on like stars. There were even some with lines drawn between them to form constellations.

Now THAT was definitely something Logan would do if he got bored.

He chuckled to himself. Ah, he should probably go to check on his little prisoner.


	10. Cygnus (5/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus talks to Logan, and finds out how long he has been trapped

Logan woke up with a start. His head hurt and he couldn't see anything. He was tied down to a chair, unable to move his arms and legs.

Where was he?

And what had just happened?

Suddenly, the door to wherever flew open and Logan turned his head towards the source of the noise; straight ahead of him.

"WHO ARE YOU?? LET ME GO!!!"

The door closed quietly and he heard at least three locks being turned with three separate keys.

Finally, the person who was in the room with him spoke. It was Rage.

"How are you, Logan? Comfortable?"

"Why are you doing this?!"

Cygnus laughed. The same unhinged, cold laugh from earlier.

"You SERIOUSLY don't know?! Well then, I'LL SHOW YOU!!!"

He felt his already faint consciousness slip away from him, and he immediately opened his eyes. This time, he was standing and able to see the figure in front of him. Or rather, figures.

The area surrounding him was pitch black, and cold. Very cold.

He could see two versions of Cygnus; one staring at him with a glare that could kill, and the other suspended in the air, lifeless.

"W-where..."

"We're in the subconscious. Or rather, the part where you lock people up to ROT!"

Logan stayed silent.

"Do you know how much time I spent here? Endlessly floating through the cold expanse of NOTHING while I waited for someone to wake me up saying it was all a dream? I don't even know how long... Tell me, Logan. What year is it?"

Logan froze. Cygnus was not going to like this...

"... 2020..."

The Orange side stared at him in disbelief.

"There. Now you know why... I spent 15 YEARS in here! Lonely, cold, silent. And now, this is where I'm going to leave you."

"W-wait!"

Cygnus disappeared and Logan was left alone. He felt a sharp pain in his head; Rage must have hit him. Although his mind was in the subconscious, his body was left tied to a chair in the room.

Surely, now the others must notice...

He heard a voice that seemed to echo against the silence.

"I'll be back for you, Logan..."

What... What was he going to do?!

He began to panic, breathing quickening and looking around frantically for something, anything...

Nothing...

He sat down on the ground(?) and curled up.

The others would come for him.

They had to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one today, as a treat


End file.
